


The Weekend At The Cabin

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Public Nudity, Rainbows, Sun Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Written for theSPN Rare Ship Creations challenge. Sam wakes up on his holiday with Gabriel, up in the mountains.





	The Weekend At The Cabin

When Sam wakes in the cabin, he’s alone.

It’s completely quiet, so quiet that Sam can feel the quiet, calm pump of his heart and the blood through his veins, hear it distantly inside his ears. Sam stands, and the varnished wooden floor gives a soft creak as his feet touch upon its surface. It rings through the silence of the cabin, but rather than echoing on the wooden floors or log walls, it sinks luxuriously into the knitted blankets that settle over the hand-carved wooden benches and the thick cushions on the window sills and the furniture.

Sam steps across the room, completely naked; his cock sways between his thighs, half-hard with sleep, and he reaches up to run his hand through his hair and draw it back from his face. Stroking over his jaw, he feels the growing stubble there, hums to himself, and elects not to think about shaving right at this moment.

Picking the steaming mug of coffee that waits for him on the kitchen side, he takes a leisurely sip from it, and he heads toward the corner of the room. His hand goes for the front door, pulling it open.

He hadn’t bothered to lock it. Out here, he never does.

Taking in the pleasant, rich scent of the expensive, black coffee, Sam stands naked upon his doorstep, and he looks out over the lake.

The cabin is completely isolated, settled comfortably in a deeply green valley somewhere in the mountains, and the sun shines down on the lake and on the grass. It’s gorgeous, and there isn’t a cloud in the damned sky – Sam leans on the doorframe, holding his mug in both of his hands, and he lets out a soft, pleased sigh.

Within a moment, the rain begins to fall.

He watches it with a detached pleasure, sees the sun shine through the falling drops – these drops that fall from absolutely nowhere – and dapple the surface of the lake’s water with rainbows that shine in the sunlight.

Sam loves the valley like this, watching it through a curtain of rain while the sun is still shining, and when the drops come closer, dropping down onto his head and sinking into his hair and running in rivulets down his body. Sam closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh, tipping his head back and feeling the cool, wonderful patter of the water on his flesh.

He loves it out here. He wishes he never had to go home.

“You don’t have to go,” the voice murmurs. Gabriel’s hands stroke oh-so-pleasantly against Sam’s hips, tracing over the flesh there, and Sam leans down, letting Gabriel’s cheek press against his own. “You can stay here, with me.” His voice is so soft when he talks like this – it’s not his angel voice or his pagan voice, but a little, convincing voice that seeps into Sam’s skin and warms him from the inside.

“I can’t,” Sam murmurs. He lets himself lean closer, his forehead touching against Gabriel’s. “Just the weekend, Gabriel. I told you that.” Gabriel sighs, and then he kisses Sam, so gently, so _sweetly_ , his lips brushing against Sam’s as lightly as a feather on his skin.

“Mmmkay, Sasquatch. In that case… Let’s go back inside.”

“Just a little longer,” Sam murmurs. He’s always enjoyed a cold shower, but this is different – the obscenity of being able to do this, being able to be naked outside with no one for miles and miles around, and to feel the _rain_ on his skin. He cups Gabriel’s jaw, and looks at him. Gabriel’s eyes, rimmed with their wonderful gold, are soft and brimming with affection. “I love you,” Sam says.

 “I love you too, big fella.” Gabriel’s smile is like melted chocolate. Sam wonders how easy he finds it to say the words – if he finds it as easy as Sam does. “I love you too.”


End file.
